


Halloween Drabbles

by problematicfave



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Halloween themed drabbles centered around the batfam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr](http://asexualdamian.tumblr.com/)

“Grayson, what exactly is the point in us mutilating these squash?” Damian wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten stuck helping with this menial task, but it seemed like a complete waste of his time.

“We’re not mutilating them, we’re making Jack-O-Lanterns, it’s fun.” Putting down the spoon he’d been scooping out seeds with, Dick quickly rinsed off his hands before grabbing a knife, “Once they’re hollowed out we’ll carve faces in them. It’s a Halloween tradition” 

Turning back around he was just in time to watch Damian smack Tim in the face with a spoonful of pumpkin guts,

“Hey, you’re right, this is fun.”


	2. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jason think their choice in Halloween costume is hilarous

“I thought you guys said you were going to dress up.” Dick commented, staring at his brother’s in confusion; neither Jason or Damian were wearing a costume despite having assured him they would. 

“We are dressed up.” Jason informed him, his expression seeming to say that Dick was being an idiot. 

“You are?” A small smile formed at the corner of Damian’s mouth and Dick felt a slight chill run down his back,

“Of course, we’re zombies.”


	3. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Maps convinces Damian to go costume shopping with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suppose to be like 3 sentences, I don't know what happened

“Remind me again what I’m doing here?” Damian asked, staring in boredom at the racks of costumes that surrounded him; most of them didn’t even look well made, anyone shopping here was obviously getting scammed.

Maps poked her head out from in between one of the racks, her hair was sticking every which way from rubbing against the clothes and he felt an incredible urge to try and smooth it down. 

“We’re looking for costumes, silly.” Damian rolled his eyes,

“I know that part, what I’m trying to figure out is how on earth I let you talk me into this.” He’d never dressed up for Halloween before, not even when Grayson had begged him to; as far as he was concerned it was a stupid holiday and a colossal waste of time.

All Maps had had to do though was look at him with pleading eyes and before he knew he’d caved and agreed to go to a costume party with her; he must be going soft. Maps grinned,

“Because you love me?” Suddenly Maps‘s eyes widened in excitement as she caught sight of a certain costume. “Damian look! This is perfect!” It was a Catwoman costume, or at least it was suppose to be; Damian was pretty sure Selina’s outfit wasn’t that shoddily made nor did it lack pants.

“We should find you a Batman costume to go with it!” Damian curled his lip in distaste, no way he was going to wear some haphazardly made costume, he had his own official Batman costume at home anyway.

“Maps, the quality of these costumes is hardly worth the price, you could make your own for a quarter of the price.” A frown formed on Maps’s face, 

“I know, but I’m not allowed to use the sewing machine anymore ever since I accidentally sewed my finger to my shirt.” That earned her a long hard stare from Damian,

“Fine, I’ll make it then.” 

“You can sew?” Damian wasn’t sure how to feel about her surprised tone,

“Of course I can, it’s a very useful skill.” He’d had Alfred teach him once when he couldn’t patrol due to a broken leg, it had become a rather enjoyable hobby to him since then.

“You are unreal, please tell me there’s at least something you don’t know how to do.”

“I can’t fly.” At least not anymore, technically he still knew how to do it but just lacked the capability, so it might not really count. “Look, do you want me to make the costume or…?” 

“Yes!” Maps practically screeched, earning the two of them a glare from some nearby shoppers, “Please, please make it.” Her excitement was contagious and Damian couldn’t stop a small smile from creeping onto his face, 

“Alright, alright, I’ll make it. When do you have to be back at your dorm by?”

“Curfew’s at ten.” Damian nodded in satisfaction,

“Good, that gives us plenty of time to pick up supplies.” He started off in the direction of the store’s entrance, leaving Maps to chase after him.

“Hey, you’re going to make a Batman costume for yourself too, right?”

“Do I have to?”

“You do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble:  
> simplylinly asked: 25 (“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” ) damimaps

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Damian hissed at Maps, as the two of them approached the house; he’d fought villains, faced monsters and even died, but still his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest at the thought of a Halloween party. 

Maps didn’t seem to share any of his hesitation though, she was practically jumping up and down with excitement beside him.

“Relax Damian, it’ll be fun. There’s no need to be nervous.” Damian had to bite his tongue to keep from claiming he wasn’t nervous, there would be no point to it after all, she’d gotten pretty good at telling when he was lying.

“I’ve never been to this kind of party before.” he quietly admitted, “I’m not sure how to act.” His experience with parties was limited to Wayne Galas full of stuffy adults with fake smiles on their faces. 

Maps placed a reassuring hand on his arm, 

“Hey, it’ll be fine. Just be yourself…your real self, not the asshole facade you try to pretend is you.” Damian met her eyes for a moment, vulnerability showing on his face, it disappeared quickly though.

“TT, I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s no facade.” Maps rolled her eyes before linking her arm with his,

“Whatever you say. Now come on, we have a party to get to.”


End file.
